Desperation
by Celtic Queen of Night
Summary: A Septiplier slash one-shot. Jack and Mark have been friends for years, but as of late they have been feeling rather.. odd. In denial, they force their feelings back, afraid to ruin the friendship they already have. But how long until those feelings of romantic affection begins to break through? Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**/Our first smut-oriented story. We don't usually write lemons, so we hope it's enjoyable enough./**_

 _Warning:_ _Septiplier slash lemon. Don't like? Don't read, simple as that._

 _Pairing:_ _Markiplier and Jacksepticeye._

"Mark?"

Said person turned around to find Jack, their YouTube friend, looking up at him in surprise. Mark also was surprised to see him there, since he wasn't one for conventions. Familiar stirrings of want fluttered in Mark's stomach, his chest squeezing to keep his heart from flying out. Jack's cheeks flushed under his gaze, an almost awkward air hanging around them. But it didn't stop the taller man from drawing his friend into a tight hug in welcome, Jack in turn hesitantly hugging back.

"It's good to see you Jack! I didn't think I'd run into you here."

"I was in the area, so I decided ta check it out." Pulling away from Mark's eager hug, he rubbing his arm, looking away shyly. Every time they were near each other, there was an air around them that always made Jack nervous and slightly anxious. He felt the overwhelming urge to cling closer to his friend, and it scared him how strong the desire was, but he managed to hold himself back, albeit barely.

"Well, if you plan on sticking around for awhile, how about hanging out with me while you're here? Hell, you can crash at my place." Mark suggested, the idea making him gleefully excited to be able to be near his close Irish friend, barely able to keep his obvious excitement for the idea at bay. "I mean, it'd save the cost for a hotel room."

On the other side of the spectrum, Jack was a nervous wreck at the suggestion, beginning to sweat profusely, palms moist. He wasn't entirely sure he could keep himself under control, especially with being under the same roof as this guy. Things between them have been getting a bit strained, their friendship as strong as can be platonic-wise, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Mark had been acting strangely around him, like he couldn't stand being apart from him, and Jack was no better in that regard, getting jealous over everyone who was friends with Mark.

It was as though they were together-together, like their subscribers hope they'd be, and what their friends all tease them about when Jack got jealous or Mark got touchy-feely or possessive. At first it was like a joke, and they went along with it. But now, Jack was having thoughts and feelings he shouldn't have for his dear friend, which put him on edge. He tried to avoid Mark as much as possible, or try to ignore the feelings fluttering in his chest, but it didn't work out the way he'd hoped. He just couldn't seem to stay away, and Mark wasn't any different, unable to stay away from Jack either.

And Jack, the lovesick fool he was, answered with an unsure smile, "Yeah, that would help me out a lot, thanks."

"No problem."

The entire day seemed to go by normally, enjoying themselves at the convention they attended, laughing and running around in excitement, everything went great. But when Mark suggested they leave to go back to his house to set him up for the night, Jack was again wracked with nervous anxiety, the ride there being rather awkwardly silent. Mark kept his attention on the road, making small talk with his Irish friend whom was struggling not to throw himself out the car window.

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings when Mark interrupted his nervous thinking, announcing they were there. Turning, he flinched back when his friend was a bit too close, heart racing in fearful hope, a bodily need to be closer that he tried to suppress. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Hah? N-no, nothin's wrong, I-I'm just... tired! Yeah, tired from travelin'. Nothin's wro...ng..?"

Jack was caught off guard from the sudden hand touching his cheek, cradling it gently as Mark thoughtlessly ran his thumb across the skin there, bringing a quiver to Jack's lips as he silently begged for Mark to move closer, to close that space between them. But Mark did no such thing, just pulled away with an expression of restrained emotion as he opened the car door and left, grabbing Jack's suitcase out of the trunk. The Irish man touched the cheek that was just shown affection, blushing ear to ear, feeling frustration and relief that the small amount of torture was over.

He wished Mark had kissed him.

* * *

A couple days there had proven to be hellish paradise.

It had taken Mark his entire control to not pounce on his Irish friend, which made him rethink that maybe inviting him to stay wasn't the best idea, especially when their friendship was so strange with weird feelings getting in the way of their daily interactions. Jack had been dying to touch Mark, to just say "Fuck it, I want you." and to just take what he wanted, which he wasn't sure at this point if Mark would have been okay with that or hated him for trying to like him as more than friends.

Though, they should have known it couldn't stay the same, not after the fourth day of being under the same roof. The tension had managed to become greater, and it was driving them crazy, not being in contact, trying to hold back. Simple touches became hell to give, so they tried to avoid it all together. Finally, Jack had had enough, and knew what had to be done.

So, he packed his suitcase and put on his shoes and coat, called up his friend whom he had actually traveled here with, and decided to leave a note for Mark, saying he was sorry for intruding on his home for so long, stating he'd be on his way. Jack didn't want to see the look of disappointment that could cross Mark's face, or worse the relief look he might give from him finally leaving. The thought made him cringe away from the idea, and knew this was for the best and left without saying goodbye.

"Hey Jack, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe how far I had to drive to find a single thing of liquorice!" Mark kicked the door shut and dropped the bag of groceries on the kitchen table, slipping off his jacket and draping it over the back of a chair. "Jack?" He didn't hear a reply, and noticed the paper sitting on the counter that had not been there before. Upon reading it, he felt his heart crumble around him, despair setting in. Hand clenched tightly, he crumbled the paper and let it fall to the floor, angry tears escaping.

 _Sorry for staying so long, Mark. I hope I wasn't a bother to ya. It's best I go, you and I both know it's better this way._

 _Love, Jack_

Without a word, he dropped the paper and grabbed his jacket, taking off in a haste to find his Irish friend. Things couldn't end like this, Mark wouldn't let it, no matter how hard it got. He had to tell him how he felt before he goes, he just had to.

* * *

"M-mark! What're ya doin here?" Jack asked in surprise when he opened his door to find Mark, hands on his knees as he panted hard for breathe, jacket hastily put on and hair a mess on his head. It looked like he had ran a marathon, which brought only confusion and a pang of longing through him, a messy bunch of feelings in between them.

With heavy breathes, Mark managed to pant out, "I-I needed to.. to see you be-fore you.. left." These words brought a faint blush across the Irish man's face, cringing at the torrent of mixed feelings attacking him, wanting to both pull Mark into an affectionate embrace and to slam the door shut and forget about this. He did neither of these things, choosing to stay where he was in paralyzed anxiety.

"B-but, I..." Jack sighed, seeming resigned as he moved to the side to let Mark in, closing the door behind him. "Go ahead, have a seat." But even as he said that, neither moved to sit down, and Jack said nothing more about it, an awkward silence between them yet again.

"Your note..." Mark started, "what you said... what did you mean by that exactly?"

"Don't play dumb, ya know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout." The words were almost snapped at him, making Mark flinch back. "Whenever we're alone together, you start actin' weird. And I'm sure ya noticed that I act weird as well, and things get confusin'." His voice went quieter, a softer tone used as he said mostly to himself, "I feel.. weird, around ya Mark."

"Weird?" Mark had come here to originally confess his feelings of attraction toward his friend, and here Jack was telling him what he wanted to say, the exact words he found hard to say. Taking a step closer, he couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"I-I don't know." Jack said, denying himself the truth, "I don't know what I mean, I just feel weird. Please, drop it."

"No," Taking another step closer, Mark noticed how Jack was pulling away, not able to meet his eye. This meant he was embarrassed or lying, probably both, which gave him more hope that his Irish friend was in fact feeling the same pull as he was, and it wasn't just Mark going crazy or anything. "Tell me, Jack. What do you mean? How do you feel about me?"

Mark was sounding a bit pushy, but it didn't stop him from asking, demanding to know, needing to know how Jack felt. He couldn't leave without knowing the truth, without knowing if what he was feeling was mutual or one-sided, he had to know. "Please." He asked again, begging, voice softened. "Please, tell me."

"I loov ya, alright!" Jack yelled, glaring hotly at his friend as he finally met his eyes, hands clenched into shaking fists, eyes beginning to water as he let down the last of his defenses. "I fookin' loov ya! Is that what ya need ta know so badly?!" Jack had to look away, unable to look at his friend's disappointment in him as he asked brokenly, "Was it worth it? Finally knowin' that I like ya so much it fookin hurts to be around ya?"

"...Jack..." Marks voice was a soft murmur as he finally admitted, after so long of waiting, "...I love you too."

"That's what I thou- wait, what?"

Jack had to blink his tears away, looking up at him with such shocked surprise Mark couldn't help but laugh and repeat himself, "I love you, Jack. I didn't think you felt the same way, and I was scared it would ruin our friendship." These words made Jack cry harder, happiness and relief and everything else in between making his heart soar.

It only seemed natural to come closer, arms wrapped tightly around each other and lips finally meeting, sighs of contentment reaching their ears. For now, this was enough.

Their existence was enough.

* * *

Jack went back to Mark's place, explaining to his travel buddy that things were sorted out and that they would go back to their hometown after the week as planned. Since they were just riding buddies going to the same place, they pooled their money to go together, since it's be cheaper that way gas wise. It was just a coincidence that they happened to be going there on the same week, and it worked out for them.

The two friends had decided to try out the dating thing, and it was going well, except for the simple fact that the sexual tension between them hadn't gone away, and in fact had gotten worse. It couldn't be helped, since they acknowledged their attraction for one another it had become a center focus in their minds. It was now mostly all they could think about, but they wanted to take things slow and not rush into anything, so they tried to suppress their growing sexual desires.

And, it wasn't much of a surprise that on the 6th day, the last day together before Jack had to go back home, the tension had grown to the breaking point. Walking down the hall, as soon as their gazes met and Mark noticed the packed suitcase in the hall as well, the rush of desire and need to feel had grown to unbearable. The sexual tension became too much, their bodies yearning for touch, for contact with one another. The invisible string that first brought them together has fated them to meet again, to finally make that last bound toward each other. It seemed only natural to run to one another, the seconds apart adding into too long.

Mark easily caught Jack as he eagerly leapt into his awaiting arms, grasping his backside to pull him closer, legs wrapped around his waist and arms draped over his shoulders as their mouths met in forceful tandem, teeth clashing and tongues searching for one another. It was messy, saliva dripping down Mark's chin when they finally broke apart for air, gulping it in quickly before diving into another kiss.

Pushing Jack against a wall, his Irish lover divested him of his tie, tossing it somewhere as he began to work on the buttons of Mark's shirt, growling into their kissing frenzy in frustration when it was taking too long to go through them.

"Your shirt... clothes-" Jack gasped out when he pried himself away from Mark's now flushed lips, growling, "Take it off. All of it. Now." Then as though the space between them was too much, kissed Mark again in desperate need for contact.

Reaching behind him, Mark turned the knob of a random door and pulled them both inside, noticing it was the bathroom. It wasn't conventional, but they were needy, too desperate for one another to care, as long as they could touch. Setting his Irish lover down on the sink counter, Jack took the opportunity to rip Mark's shirt open, buttons flying off every which way. Neither seemed to care as they kissed hungrily, Jack's hands running over Mark's bare torso, nearly drooling over the firm skin he felt under his fingertips. Such toned muscle... Mark could practically toss him around like a rag doll, and the thought turned him on so much.

Mark was no better, eagerly tugging Jack's shirt up to feel his smaller lover's body, wanting- no, needing to feel more of him. The clothes were in the way, and it made him mad with desire. Pulling away, Mark yanked the offending material off, throwing it carelessly as he attacked Jack's neck, lavishing with sloppy kisses, teeth scraping against sensitive skin as he left love bites on soft spots.

Jack's hands found their way into Mark's hair, grasping as he pulled him closer, panting groans filling the air as he desperately thrust his hips to find some level of friction to relieve his aching need downstairs, his manhood trapped under his constricting underwear and pants. "M-mark, my trousers- take them off. Please!"

He needn't be told twice as he set to work on Jack's jeans, hands fumbling in his haste as he finally divested him of the nuisances which fell to the floor, licking his lips as the sight of his sex came into view, the head dripping with precum as it throbbed with obvious need for attention. Bending down, Mark swallowed his member into his mouth in one take, sucking hard.

Jack's mouth fell open in a silent gasp of pleasure, shudders traveling down his spine as he thrust his hips up into his lover's warm, wet mouth enveloping him, wanting to be deeper inside. He watched in slight frustration as Mark held his fidgety hips down, quickly turning into delighted lust as he began to bob his head in fellatio.

It was a sight to behold, the strong dominate Mark being his cock-sleeve. It was nearly enough to make him go over the edge, but he held it together as he enjoyed the show, hands guiding Mark's movements in eager desire. A whimper escaped Jack when Mark pulled off him with a slick pop, saliva and precum alike escaping his lips, gliding down the path of spit from earlier.

Reaching for his smaller lover, Mark pulled him into yet another round of kisses, coated tongue searching for its counterpart, sharing its bounty of member precum. Even tasting himself, Jack found the kiss arousing, pulling his lover closer against his body, grinding his manhood against Mark's own tented erection. Groans and moans filled the room as they rutted against each other, friction a must in their heat-hazed state.

"Say, Jack, h-how about we move this to the bedroom?" Mark murmured sensually into Jack's ear, a groan answering him.

"F-fook, I don' care, I just want ya now." The response brought a growl to Mark's throat in approval, answering his own thoughts yet again. With more vigor, he attacked his Irish lover's throat with biting kisses, undoing his jeans as quickly as humanly possible, shoving the clothing down to let his own sex free. He could feel Jack shudder as he felt Mark's hard arousal pressing against his body, unconsciously spreading his legs a little wider with a blush painting his cheeks, presenting himself as animals do to attract a mate. The sight had Mark dying to sink into the soft body willing to accommodate him, to be buried deep inside this lovable Irish man, marking him in every possible way.

Reaching around the counter, he grabbed a bottle of lotion he knew was slippery enough to use and poured a liberal amount into the palm of his hand, carefully rubbing it around Jack's entrance, in which he flinched at the sudden cold on his ass. "I-I should have ya know, I haven't done anythin' like this before. No ones ever touched me.. there."

"That just makes me happier, since I get to be the one to claim you as mine." Slipping a coated finger inside Jack, Mark practically purred to him as he pulled him closer, "All mine." A shudder ran through his body as Mark eased a second finger in, slowly but thoroughly prodding and stretching the area in preparation. "Tell me, how does this feel?"

"I-it feels weird... not bad, just strange." Which was true, Jack didn't think it felt bad, just strange to the foreign feeling of someone playing with him like this. It was new, and he wasn't sure how to feel about the fingers moving inside of him. But when Mark curved his fingers just right, causing Jack to gasp in surprise at the sudden electric pulse of pleasure bursting through his body, he moving his hips to meet Mark's fingers in search of that feeling again. "w-wait, d-do that aga- ng~!"

Mark thrust his two fingers inside at the angle in which Jack was referring to, smirking a wide victorious smile as he murmured huskily, "This spot you mean?" Rubbing teasingly against the bundle of nerves, Jack writhed in his hold, grinding his hips down on his fingers, moaning wantonly, "y-yes Merk, right there, oh fook yes~!"

It was a sight to behold, Jack moaning and begging, hips thrusting down to meet Mark's fingers inside of him, desperate for more. As much as Mark loved the sight, and really enjoyed giving so much pleasure to his little Irish lover, he couldn't ignore his own need throbbing for some attention as well. Pulling his fingers out carefully, which made Jack whimper and whine in protest, begging Mark to put them back in, he then leaned down and murmured, "I'll finger-fuck you another time. Right now, I want to be inside you."

A shiver of desire was sent down Jack's spine, pupils blown wide and darkened with obvious lust, mirroring Mark's own eyes. He very much liked the idea of Mark being inside of him, sending a spark of arousal in his body. Jack was fully ready to be taken right there and then, but Mark had other plans as he easily lifted him up, making his Irish companion yelp in surprise as he quickly wrapped his legs and arms around him, being carried off as Mark kicked open a different door, tossing him onto a bed of fluffy pillows and blankets.

Glancing up, Jack gulped at the predatory expression across Mark's face, his aching sex twitching in response as his lover lowered himself over the Irish man's body, hovering in a dominating stance over him. It was the hottest thing Jack had ever seen from Mark, his heart racing in anticipation and body temperature rising by the second.

"Spread those legs for me, sweetheart." Mark murmured huskily, a low growl in his voice that brought shudders through Jack's body, who blushed at the context as he shifted his legs apart, looking away in embarrassment. Mark licked his lips as he raked over the Irish man's lithe body with a hungry look in his eyes, easily lowering himself between those pale parted legs. It took most of his control not to simply thrust inside the smaller warm body below him, dying to be buried inside to the hilt and fuck Jack until he screams Mark's name.

Instead, he guided himself to Jack's entrance, gently easing himself inside as he pushed aside the desire to hurry. His Irish lover deserved to be shown gentle love-making, and he would be a gentleman, for the most part anyway. An eternity of pausing and waiting every few moments to allow Jack to adjust was proven to be a struggle for Mark, every second becoming too much to bare as he tried not to simply thrust in all at once. But, at last, Mark growled in victory as he slid inside the rest of the way, buried deeply into Jack's willing body.

At the other end, Jack was a mess of feeling, his first and most wanton thought being _'He's **inside** me. **Merk** is inside me.' _ These words running through his head brought a shock of arousal through him, as though he weren't hard enough as his sex throbbed in response. He began growing impatient as Mark remained immobile, finally snapping as he begged, "M-merk, please- for fooks sake- _move_ already!"

A chuckle reached Jack's ear before Mark suddenly pulled away, only to thrust back quickly, the Irish man letting loose a gasping moan at the unexpected movement, not that he was complaining. The stretching, the push and pull, it was all new to him, and it felt like nothing he ever felt before. But, it felt oddly good, surprisingly good having Mark inside of him, thrusting in and out with a newly set rhythm.

So when Mark thrust in at a new angle, Jack was even more surprised by the sudden electric spark lighting up deep inside, pulsing and spreading from the core throughout his entire body. Grinding back against Mark, the Irish begged breathlessly, "O-oh, Merk- d-do that again, plea-ah~!" His words were cut off from Mark's even thrusting, hyper aware of the reactions his lover was making as he stimulated the special spot he discovered.

Again and again Mark pounded against this bundle of haywire nerves, turning Jack's somewhat muffled moans into loud wanton cries of pleasure, mouth hanging open in silent screams and his hands clutching onto the sheets below him. It was a picture Mark wanted to burn into his memory.

"M-Merk, I-I ca- I-I'm gonna-!"

"No." Mark growled, a hand reaching down to grasp Jack's neglected member, cutting off the impending orgasm. "Just a little more, Jack. Show me more."

Jack's whimper quickly turned into squirming, writhing pleas of need, begging moans filling the air for Mark to please let him cum, he can't take anymore. So when Mark finally let go, Jake released almost instantly in a burst of pleasure, cumming hard onto Mark's and his own torso, laying there in a numbing glow.

A sudden warmth poured into him, stickily coating his insides, a few drops escaping and dripping onto the sheets. Neither seemed to care as Mark nearly collapsed on-top of his tired, panting, sated lover, just barely catching himself. But Jack appeared to have different ideas regarding their situation, bringing shaky arms around Mark and pulling him down atop, snuggling into his chest with a contented sigh, murmuring, "We definitely should do that again."

Mark laughed breathlessly, voice gruff in exhaustion, "I hope not right now, I need to recharge."

Jack rolled his eyes, laughing tiredly too in response, "You know what I mean, you idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, so it's fine." Mark murmured, kissing Jack's cheek then nuzzling into his neck in affection. Jack nuzzled back, yawning.

"Yeah. Me crazy, weird, lovable idiot."

They fell asleep that night, holding onto each other, feeling more sated than they ever have in years.

Looking forward to the years to come.


	2. AN (Author's Note)

Hello again readers, it's been awhile. We're here to inform you of a wonderful reading we have discovered recently by SamSprite.

We'll give the YouTube address here, check it out if you're interested.

Thank you Sam for the reading ^.^

\YvDchZ0lwW0

We thank you all for reading our stories.

~Celtic Queen- AKA Aster


End file.
